Aes Sedia or Wizard? Which am I?
by DarkLordBob
Summary: Harry discovered something new on his birthday, and was sent to a new place. A Robert Jordan, Wheel of Time crossover. May be M later on, not quite sure!
1. Rand? Who

Disclaimer: This is merely a fanfiction that I made up. J.K.Rowling and Robert Jordan own the characters and some of the plot. I own nothing but a tiny slice of plot.

* * *

Harry laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling as he counted down the seconds to his seventeenth birthday.

"Five…four…three…two…one! Happy Birthday!" whispered Harry sarcastically.

Suddenly a blinding pain gripped him, burning ever part of his body, making the Cruciatus curse feel like a pin prick. His bones felt as thought they were liquid fire, his muscles were like solid ice. The pain gripped him so hard and fast, there was no time to scream.

After several minutes of agony, the pain subsided.

"What the hell was that?" yelped Harry. He quickly got out of his bed trying to make his way to the bathroom when he caught his reflection in a small mirror that hung on his wardrobe.

Staring at his reflection, he almost passed out from the shock of his new look. There, standing where he was, was a completely different person. Instead of his sloppy, raven black hair, he now had shoulder length hair that was a mixture of red and light brown, with light streaks of emerald green throughout. His eyes were no longer the same either, they were the lightest silver, with a slight luminescence to them. His scar was gone, and his whole face structure was more pointed, more graceful.

When he looked at his body, he was surprised. He had grown several inches, coming to about six foot. His muscles had filled out, now looking like a normal seventeen year old, instead a malnourished as a child.

As he was looking at his new body, a slight pop alerted him of someone apparating into the room. Quickly, he whipped around, and without conscious thought raised his hand level with the ground.

"Harry?" the recognizable voice of Albus Dumbledore came from the other side of the room, hidden by shadows. "Is that you? Why are you in the dark?" Harry jumped when he realized that he hadn't turned on a light after the changes, his new eyes giving the dark room the look of midday.

"Yeah, it's me professor," replied Harry. Wow, Harry thought as he heard his voice for the first time, his new voice was musical, giving off the impression of water trickling onto crystal.

"_Lumos_," incanted the professor, bringing light forth from the tip of his wand. "Oh my. So I was right, your seventeenth birthday would be the time of your emergence."

"Emergence?" asked Harry, confused.

"Yes Harry. Emergence. You see, your mother was not exactly human. She was decendent from an ancient race called the High Elves, the original race that extended magic to humans. With your emergence, you have become the last of your race," said the professor. "Uh, Harry. Why don't you try to put out the fire?"

"What fire?" asked Harry. When Dumbledore pointed to his hand, Harry looked up and in the palm of his outstreched hand sat a ball of pure flames. Around the flames, a weird stream coiled in a pattern, keeping the flames burning without harming him.

In awe of the sight before him, Harry slowly clenched his fist, squeezing the fire ball, until it flashed once and burnt away.

"I may have to take you away from your Aunt's and Uncle's so that we can try and train you in your new abilities. Otherwise, you may accidently do something that would endanger your family," said Dumbledore, after watching the scene in front of him.

"I was going to leave this morning anyway. I am seventeen now and of age. I can leave now that the protection has been lifted," replied Harry.

"But still Harry, I think that it would be best for you to come with me for a while, just until-," but he was cut off as a slice of silver appeared and seemed to rotate until it became a doorway, looking into a room made of stone. Suddenly, people in weird clothing with veils covering their faces jumped through, spears in hand, searching the room for threats. Soon, Harry and Dumbledore were surrounded by these people, spears held against them to stop them from moving.

"That will be enough. They are no threat," came a voice from a man who had stepped through the doorway after the others. He was dressed in dark pants, with a gilded shirt that had a high color and was embroidered with oriental dragons on the sleeves. At his side was a lady that wore tight breeches and a tight silk shirt, lightly palming one of her sleeves. A weird light seemed to surround the man, something that seemed similar to that power behind the fireball.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my room?" demanded Harry.

"My name is Rand al'Thor, I am the Dragon Reborn," the man said in a voice that suggested that Harry was going to bow down to him, not that the man wanted him to, just that he as used to a certan reaction. Harry knew how he felt.

"Who? How can a dragon be reborn?" asked Harry.

"Don't tell me you don't know of him!" blurted out the woman. "He only beat the Dark One at Tarmon Gai'don!"

"Min, they don't know of the Dark One here, or anything to do with me or the prophecies," interjected Rand.

"Your life sounds kind of like mine. Destined to kill someone who you have almost no power compared to before you're even born."

"Yep, that's about right. Who do you have to kill?" asked Rand.

"An evil wizard name Voldemort. He goes around killing people based on their ancestry. It's rather stupid," said Harry.

"What's a wizard? Is it anything like an Aes Sedai?" asked Min.

"I don't know, maybe," responded Harry. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"I sensed a weird usuage of the Source, _saidin, _but different than normal, like when it was cleansed. So I came to investigate," explaineed Rand.

"_Saidin_?" asked Harry. "I somehow made a fireball, if that's what you mean, but I don't know how I did it. Is that what you are talking about?"

"I think it may be. But you might have to go with us so that we can see whether or not you can channel. If you can, I think that I may teach you myself," replied Rand.

"Where would we be going?" asked Harry.

"I have a house in Edmond's Field, if that tells you anything, but it probably doesn't," said Rand with a laugh.

"Nope," replied Harry.

"Rand, can we hurry up, I want to go see Elayne before the twins are born," whispered Min.

"Oh Light! I had forgot!" yelped Rand.

"You forgot about your own twins being born?" asked Min, mock anger in her voice.

"Wait, I thought you two were..." said Harry, confused.

"Oh we are, its weird, I kind of have three wives. Don't ask me how it happened, but they all know, and they did it willingly," explained Rand.

"Let's go!" said Min, pulling on Rand's arm as she headed to the doorway.

"Will you come?" asked Rand. "I promise that you will come back here before too long passes."

"Yes, that sounds okay. Professor, I guess I might see you at the beginning of school," said Harry, as he began to walk towards the doorway.

"Harry, be careful. Oh, and have fun, don't worry about Voldemort, or anyone else, they'll be safe," replied Dumbledore.

"Thank you," and with that, Harry was through the doorway and into the room made of stone. Harry watched as the last of the veiled people jumped through and it rotated closed, separating him from his world.

* * *

Thank You for reading, any reviews would be appreciated! 


	2. Trollocs?

Disclaimer: All characters and some of the plot beling to J.K Rowling and Robert Jordan. Only thing I own is a small part of the plot and the idea to mix the two series.

ϠϠϠϠϠ

As soon as the gateway closed, Rand ran out of the room, trailed by Min and the veiled people. Pretty soon, Harry was left alone in the room, so he decided to follow the group to where ever they were going. Pretty soon he caught up with them at the door to someone's rooms. Harry remembered that Rand's babies were being born, but he was standing outside while Min went in.

"That room is no place for men, they say. I am her husband, I should be allowed in there," muttered Rand, causing Harry to smile.

After about thirty minutes, a older woman came out of the room, a smile on her face.

"Congratulations my Lord. You are now the proud father of a healthy boy and girl!" exclaimed the woman, causing Rand to laugh and to try to go in to see Elayne.

"I'm sorry, but we still have some work to do before you can go in there," and with that the door was closed in Rand's face, and he was left outside to stew.

All of a sudden several young women ran out of the room and went several different directions, then a woman in loose breeches, with a bow strapped to her back hurried out.

"What's wrong Birgette?" asked Rand, fear in his voice.

"She started to bleeding uncontrollably, we might loose her," said Birgette, worry evident in her voice. She looked as if she were the one having the baby instead of Elayne.

"I think I might be able to heal her," said Harry, pulling otu his wand.

"You think that you can do something that trained Aes Sedai cannot?" asked the woman, an edge of scorn in her voice.

"I've had some training in healing magics, I might be able to help," responded Harry.

"Magic? Anyway, if you think that you can help, then by all means, go ahead," Birgette moved out of the way to let Harry pass.

Inside, there was a number of women, one was laying down, sweating profusely, while others were trying to stop her bleeding. Min was holding the lady's hand. Elayne thought Harry.

With a quick glance, Harry walked forward up to Elayne, but was stopped by a lady dressed in a light blue dress, a red dot adorning her forehead, a large ring hanging off of her kneck.

"What are you doing here!" demanded the woman in a perfect McGonnagal impression. "Men can't come into a birthing room, its indecent!"

"Move now, I can help," responded Harry quickly.

"There's hardly anything anyone can do. Her body has to do the work. Trust it to a man to think they know more than a woman about birth. Now get out!" commanded the woman.

"Move now, or I make you move!" said Harry as he leveled his wand on her.

"How dare you speak to an Aes Sedai like that!" yelled the woman. Suddenly, she was surrounded by a weird glow, and a weird stream of something shot at Harry.

Without thinking, Harry shouted a spell.

"Ancileis!" suddenly, different colored streams shot out of the end of his wand, weaving themselves into his shield, which blocked the stream and sent it back at the woman, throwing her off her feat. This caused several of the women in the room to look sharply at him, the weird light enveloping all of them.

"Don't try anything Darkfriend. You will be shielded and taken to Tar Valon, and you will be gentled. Nothing but a darkfriend c an control _saidar _without being a woman.

"Maximus stupefy!" yelled Harry, the streams shooting out of his wand yet again, weaving themselves into a vast wave of red light, stupefying all of the women.

Harry quickly made his way to Elayne, who weakly looked up at him, fear and anger evident in her eyes.

"You will not take me out so easily, darkfriend. I will fight to the end," whispered Elayne weakly.

"I'm no darkfriend. I'm here to heal you," with that, Harry pointed his wand at the woman's chest and said "medicus."

The streams shot out of the end of his wand again, weaving themselves in a more complex pattern, settling itself all along her body. It continued to weave until a small aura surrounded Elayne and it dissipated.

"All done," said Harry, fatigue catching up with him.

"How did you do that? I could see _saidar_ but there was something else wove into it, it looked like _saidan_. But that's impossible, nobody can channel both _saidar_ and _saidan_, its not possible," whispered Elayne, still weak from blood loss.

Looking at the blood and sweat covering Elayne, Harry pointed his wand at her again and merely said, "Ablutum," and all of the grime dissapeared as the weave sat upon it.

"That reminds me, you lost a lot of blood that needs to be replenished," said Harry, going into doctor mode, which he learned from Madame Pomfrey, while training to overthrow Voldemort. "Recurro vena," yet again the streams shot out of his wand and made a pattern which poured into Elayne. Within a few seconds Elayne had turned back to a healthy color and was looing a lot better.

"Thank you, sir. But you have yet to introduce yourself," said Elayne as she sat up.

"Oh that's Harry, isn't it?" the last part directed to Harry. "He was the reason why Rand was late. We had to pick him up from his world. It seems that he can channel _saidar_ and _saidan_ at the same time. "

"Do you know anything about the Source?" asked Elayne.

"Absolutely nothing. I would like to learn, but right now, I think that the ladies in here need to be revived and Rand seems about to bust down the door to see if you are okay," laughed Harry.

"I'll get the woolheaded shepherd," said Min, as she got up and left the room to go and calm Rand down.

Harry pointed his wand at the floor, near to where the various women were laying, stunned, and with "Enervate Maximus," they were beginning to wake up.

"You will pay for that, boy!" snarled one of the women. "I have never liked the idea of men channeling freely, but when you twist _saidar_ then I have a probl-."

"TROLLOCS!" came a voice, echoing throughout the stone hallways. "TROLLOCS ARE MARCHING ON CAEMLYN!"

Instantly, the whole room was chaos, some of the women headed for the door, while others tried to hide. Curiously, the women who were going through the door had the halo of light around them.

"Trollocs?" asked Harry.

"Soldiers of the Dark One, and even though most of them were killed, it seems as though the remainder have banded together to come here. But why?" mused Elayne.

"That doesn't matter, we need to stop them!" commanded the woman who had first tried to stop Harry.

Harry decided to follow the women outside of the room, where they were walking through a doorway.

Before anyone could say anything, Harry stepped through, and walked out onto a hill that looked on one of the roads outside of the city walls. In front of them came the trollocs, various animal parts glued together on a body that was around seven or eight foot tall. There were also Myrddraal, human-like creatures with no eyes and a white face that seemed to drive the trollocs onwards.

"What are those things dressed in black? They aren't human are they?" asked Harry, disgusted.

"No, they are Myrddraal. They come from the same stock as trollocs do, but they are different. They drive the trollocs through fear," explained one of the women.

They reminded Harry of the dementors back home, especially the fear part. He wondered if the Patronus charm would work on them. Well, he thought, only one way to find out.

Raising his wand, Harry thoguth of the happiest moment of his life, the most powerful moment he had ever experienced and let it flow into his wand.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM INFINETO!" using the maximum powered spell, Harry watched as the streams shot from his wand weaving a pattern more complex than anything he had ever seen. Once it was done, a brilliant stag shot forth from the end of the pattern, as well as a unicorn that matched the stag in brilliance. The pair of animals were so bright that they banished all shadow, too bright to look at, even overpowering the sun!

Without any order from Harry, they charged the oncoming army of trollocs and Myrddraal, blinding all that were not smart enough to look away.

When the Myrddraal felt the effects of the powerful Patroni, they fled in terror. Trying to work their ways through the trollocs, they were trapped and were the first to fall to their brilliant assailants. When the Patroni hit the front line, the light ripped through the Myrddraal, destroying every last piece of them and the light from their ethereal bodies burn the trollocs to cinders.

The pair split apart, running either way through the dwindling army, burning away all opposition, until there was nothing left of the army. With a nod to Harry the Patroni dissipated, breaking up into small motes of light.

When Harry turned away from the battle field, he found himself face to face with a woman whos face was ageless, the weird light surrounding her.

"What are you?"

ϠϠϠϠϠϠ

Thank you for the nice reviews. Don't worry, I won't stop on A New Life, its just on hold until I get my ideas straight for it.

Read and Review!


	3. What are you?

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling and Robert Jordan own the original plot points, the only thing that I own was the idea to pull them together.

ϠϠϠϠϠϠϠ

"_What are you?"_

"Speak now or I will judge you a darkfriend and do away with you," said the woman, power emanating from her voice. "How are you able to use both _saidar_ and _saidan_? Is that stick a _ter' angreal_"

"Huh? This is my wand. My name is Harry Potter, and I'm not quite sure what a darkfriend is, but it sounds bad," Harry responded.

"Not know what a darkfriend is! That is preposterous, everyone knows what a darkfriend is!"

"Mother, may I speak to you?" asked the woman with the braid from the birthing room.

"What is it, daughter?" asked the woman in a agitated tone.

"He is the one who saved Elayne, I think that Rand brought him. He was able to knock out a whole room of sisters," explained the woman.

"Nynaeve, are you sure. How could he have done something that no other sister could?"

"How can he channel the power with a stick? I don't know mother. What I do know is that he is powerful. He completely destroyed a whole army of trollocs, saved a dying woman and overpowered a room full of sisters in a few minutes," said Nynaeve in an awed voice.

"Could he be one of the Forsaken? We know that Lanfear escaped through Tel'aran'rhiod, maybe another did as well. It would explain the trollocs," reasoned "mother".

"But why would he destroy them. He doesn't act like someone evil," replied Nynaeve.

"I'm right here, and I am not evil!" interrupted Harry, for which he was glared at by the two women.

"Man, you two look just like Ginny when she is mad," muttered Harry, causing him to remember his ex-girlfriend, causing a stab of guilt and pain to shoot through him.

Ignoring Harry, the two continued their discussion.

"What about his eyes? They remind me of Perrin's but they aren't the yellow. It's unnatural, something of the Dark," said "mother".

"Maybe we should bind him, and shield him until we can find out what or who he is," offered Nynaeve.

"That is a good idea daughter, but I may need you to link with me, he's bound to be strong," responded "mother".

"Sure," suddenly the light surrounded Nynaeve, suddenly a weird weave stretched out and the pair's glow grew brighter. When a complex weave whipped out at Harry, he jumped back, and without thinking raised his arm, which was wandless, and cried _"Protego!"_

The weird strand erupted from his hand weaving faster than he could see, and yet he could feel where they were going. Suddenly, the shield appeared, blocking the weave, causing the weave to bounce back at the pair. Harry continued to pour his energy into the shield. Several more weaves shot at him, all of them bouncing off of the shield. Before the next attack could shoot forward a voice stopped them.

"Egwene, Nynaeve, Harry, stop!" commanded Rand.

"Rand, who is this man?" asked Egwene.

"A friend. You know Egwene, you may be the Amyrlin Seat but that doesn't give you the right to attack someone."

"Who is he?" asked Nynaeve.

"He is who he says he is. On my way to Elayne, I felt a weird presence and gated to it. I found Harry there, holding both parts of the Source. So I brought him here," explained Rand.

"I am not quite from this world," pitched in Harry.

"What do you mean? Are you somehow from Tel'aran'rhiod?" asked Egwene.

"No, I am from a world similar to this one, but different. We have powers like this Source, but we need wands to channel it, and we control it with words. Only I think that I can do it without my wand because I keep seeing strands when I cast spells."

"Those are the Five Elements. Fire, water, earth, air, and spirit. I think that once you start to learn more about channeling you'll be able to distinguish them and be able to weave. But there is a problem. You are able to hold both _saidar_ and _saidan_ at the same time, and only a woman can see _saidar_ and a man _saidan_," explained Rand.

"What if we were to have different people teach him different things? Like the Asha'man teaching him the sword and _saidan_, the Aes Sedai teaching him to meditate and _saidar_. Maybe some endurance training with the Aiel," said Egwene, thinking out loud.

"The Aiel? Do you think that he would be able to take their style of teaching? I don't know how much pain he can take," responded Rand, thinking back on previous experiences.

"I can take pain," whispered Harry. "I've had to live with it my whole life. If I can sit through having the bones regrown in my arm then I think I can handle pretty much anything that these Aiel can through at me."

"You can't regrow bones, can you?" asked Nynaeve suddenly.

"I could show you how to do it, if I can find the right plants for the potion," responded Harry, thoughtfully.

"Potion?"

"A mixture of different plants and stuff. It often does magical stuff, like knocking people out, getting them to tell the complete truth, giving them pure good luck, stuff like that."

"Hmmmm, I would like to see these potions," said Nynaeve, deep in thought.

"They need certain ingredients to work, otherwise you might nothing but a strong poison!"

"I am good with herbs, I think that I will have to talk to you later on this," said Nynaeve before waking off.

ϠϠϠϠϠϠ

Later that day, Harry pulled Rand aside.

"What was with them calling Egwene mother?" he asked.

"Oh, she is the leader of the Aes Sedai, or the women anyway. I am kind of like her male counterpart," he explained.

"So do they call you father?"

"I think I would have to hurt them if they did!" laughed Rand.

"So, is Egwene your third wife?" Harry asked.

"No, though I did like her once. Actually, my other wife is an Aiel."

"Aiel?" Harry asked confused.

"One fo the veiled people who came through the gateway. Anyway, she's in a desert over the Spine of the World. She should be coming over here pretty soon to see Elayne. Ever since she was made a Wise One, they have been keeping her from Elayne."

"What is her name?" he asked.

"Aviendha. She can channel as well, but Min can't. Although she can see people's auras."

Harry sighed, looking into the castle's courtyard.

"Let me show you to your rooms. I'm going to show you the five different weaves. You shouldn't really do anything until we can show you. If you do, be careful, draw too much power and it will burn you out. Stop when you start feeling uncomfortable," explained Rand.

"Okay, sounds easy enough," replied Harry.

"Do you have anyone waiting on you back home?" Rand asked suddenly.

"Yeah, Ginny. I had to break it off with her when Voldemort started trying to make more attempts on my life."

"I tried that with Elayne, Aviendha, and Min. It didn't turn out too well, but I don't think that I could have made it without them. Don't push her away Harry, she's worth more closer to you," said Rand, a pain filling his voice.

"Thanks," whispered Harry, deep in thought.

ϠϠϠϠϠϠ

After Rand left, Harry had a simple understanding of the five elements. He could distinguish the difference and began to become aware of his ability to channel. He had gone to bed shortly after Rand left, having been told to be ready for an early rising.

As Harry laid in his bed, arms beneath his head, looking at the ceiling, his new sense of hearing picked up on the door slowly opening. Carefully, he inched his way to his wand, grasping firmly to it once his fingers touched the polished wood.

When he looked over slowly, Egwene was standing in the doorway, the light of _saidar_ surrounding her. Suddenly a complex weave of spirit shot at Harry, seeking to encase him. Before he could think, he raised his wand and yelled, "_protego."_

All five of the elements exploded from his wand and wove around earth and spirit as a base, creating a shield in mid-air. The weave hit the shield, and seemed to pause briefly before splintering. One half went back at Egwene and the other at Harry. Suddenly the pair was surrounded but the weave, bonding them to one another.

_What the bloody hell was that?_ thought Harry.

_Bloody ashes, he reflected by bonding weave!_ came a new voice, a very familiar one.

_What do you mean bonding weave? And what the bloody hell are you doing in my head!_ demanded Harry through thought.

"WHAT DID YOU DO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" yelled Egwene, a note of fear in her voice.

"I cast a shield charm that bounces spells back at the caster," responded Harry. "I think that the two halves joined as one and we were bonded to each other at the same time. That's why we can hear each other's thoughts."

_The Amyrlin Seat cannot have someone listening in on their thoughts!_ thought Egwene.

"It's your fault, you're the one who tried to bond me without my consent!" yelled Harry "I should be the one mad at you, not the other way around."

"Well we'll just have to break the bond," said Egwene.

_Can't, it bonded us to our very life force. We try to tamper with that, and we both die. I wonder if Occlumency would shut you out._ thought Harry, a sudden idea coming to him.

_Occlu_... be she was cut off as Harry's mental barriers strengthened, forcing her out of his mind.

_Yep, they do_. All Harry could feel now was a small sense of where Egwene was, as if she were far away.

"What did you do?" demanded Egwene.

"Blocked you from my mind, now leave before I force you out. I don't want to have to deal with you," snapped Harry, making Egwene look at him weird before walking out of the door.

_Awwwww, peace at last!_

ϠϠϠϠϠϠ

Sorry about not updating, I had to fix m computer.

Anyway, if you have any ideas for Harry, give them to me. I have an idea about what he is going to do, but I am open to all suggestions.

R and R soon!


	4. Tel'aran'rhiod

Disclaimer: Rowling and Jordan own the characters and most of the plot, I just pulled them together.

: indicates transitioning between Tel'aran'rhiod and the real world.

ϠϠϠϠϠϠ

Harry laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling thinking about his dilemma. He was now completely bonded to another woman, a bond that could not be broken. A bond that would hold him back and stop him from being with Ginny once he was rid of Voldemort. That was what got him, not being able to be with Ginny, that was what made him feel as if he were peirced by an arrow. That was what caused the tears to fall.

_What's wrong with you? I can feel your mood through your shield._ came the whisper of Egwene's mental voice.

_YOU_ bellowed Harry mentally. _It's your fault that I can't be with Ginny!_

_Who's Ginny? And how is it my fault?_ demanded Egwene in a voice that demanded respect.

_You're the one who bonded me without my consent! I never asked for this! It's not fair!_

_Is that all you can do whine about how you don't get to be with your little flirt? There are more important things than you._ reprimanded Egwene.

_YOU KNOW NOT OF WHAT YOU SPEAK! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY LIFE, OF WHAT I HAVE HAD TO GO THROUGH! MY WHOLE LIFE I HAVE HAD TO LIVE UP TO EVERYONE ELSE'S EXPECTATIONS! I'VE HAD TO LIVE WITH NO PARENTS, WITH AN AUNT AND UNCLE WHO HATED ME. EVERY TIME I GOT SOMEONE WHO LOVED ME, THEY WERE RIPPED AWAY FROM ME. MY GODFATHER, MY HEADMASTER, AND MY GIRLFRIEND, ALL BECAUSE SOME MANIAC IS HUNTING ME DOWN!_ All while this was occurring, the palace began to shake, the air was thick with the smell of ozone, and every single fireplace, torch, or any other light burst into bright green flames.

_Calm down, before you kill us all!_ hissed Egwene.

"BE QUITE FOOL!" yelled Harry, his voice combined with a mental roar, causing the stone to vibrate with his power.

All of a sudden, his bedroom door opened and Rand's figure was silhouetted in the doorway, at least twenty Aiel behind him. The glow of _saidan_ surrounding him.

Rand's eyes widened when he felt the depth of Harry's power.

"H-Harry, your holding enough _saidan_ to wipe this world clean," said Rand as he almost basked in the amount of raw power. _This is more than even the man and woman sa'angreal_ _could handle_.

"What's a sa'angreal?" Harry asked suddenly, still keeping up the extraordinary power level.

"Huh? Oh, a sa'angreal is like a super angreal. Angreal amplify the amount of power that a channeler can hold without burning themselves out. Ter'angreal can do things with the power, like bind channelers to oaths and such," explained Rand.

"What was the man and woman sa'angreal?" asked Harry.

"How did you know about them?" asked Rand, confused.

"Didn't you say that just now?" asked Harry.

"No, I thought it. Can you read thoughts?" Rand asked on a whim, mostly as a joke.

"I think so. I know something called Occlumency. It blocks the mind from mental attacks, especially from its opposite, Legilmency. It allows people to look into others minds and look at their memories and such," explained Harry. "I think with my emergence I gained legilmency powers."

"Well that would explain it. Do you feel uncomfortable at all, holding that much power?" asked Rand.

"No, I don't feel anything uncomfortable at all. It feels invigorating, holding so much power all inside my body," replied Harry.

"Harry, I need you to release. The Source can become addicting if held to long," said Rand, trying to get Harry to relinquish the huge amount of power. Suddenly the aura winked out and Harry sighed in resignation.

"That better?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that's much better. Now may I ask what happened?"

Harry's face went pale at the mention of what happened earlier in the night. Pain flashed across his fair face, his silver eyes clouding over and going a milky white.

"What happened?" asked Harry, worry evident in his voice.

"Is it okay for someone to bond another person against their will?" asked Harry in a small whisper.

Rand's face paled, a look of pain flitting across his eyes.

"No, its viewed almost as bad as rape. Why?" responded Rand.

"Egwene came in earlier and tried to bind me. I tried a shield charm and it partially worked. It reflected half of the weave back at her, but the other half continued for me. She bound us together to the point that we can hear each other's thoughts," replied Harry in an angry whisper.

"SHE DID WHAT!" yelled Rand. "When I get my hands on her,_ saidar_ won't even save her. She had no right to that to you!"

"Rand," whispered Harry, his silver eyes pained,"I can feel her in my head. She's there, trying to get past my shields, trying to get into my mind."

Rand instantly paled and walked out of the room, his anger an almost percievable aura wrapped around him.

Pretty soon, Harry cold feel the shock of Rand's tyrade on Egwene, then the eventual anger at him. Harry just shrugged and climbed into bed, falling asleep quickly.

: Harry opened his eyes, and found himself in his room, except a weird glow permeated off of everything. When he looked down, his clothes shifted quickly, going from his night clothes, to various robes and dress robes.

_I wonder where I am am._ thought Harry. _Hmmm, this is different._

Harry decided to explore, leaving his room to look around the castle. All of a sudden, a person appeared in front of him, walked towards him, then swiftly dissapeared again.

_Who was that? Man, this place is weird. I need to find someone to tell me where I am._ All of a sudden, Harry appeared in a desert area, a brown skinned woman standing near him.

"Bloody hell, what was that?" asked Harry outloud.

"You should not be here all alone, with no teaching!" said the woman, looking at him.

"But where is here? And how did I get here?" asked Harry, confused.

"This is the World of Dreams, or Tel'aran'rhiod. You do not know how you got here?" she replied.

"No, I just fell asleep and woke up here!" Panic began to fill him, until he calmed himself, emptying himself of all emotion. As he did this, his clothes stuck on black robes, with light green trim and similar clothes.

"You have amazing control for no training," noticed the woman.

"Thank you," replied Harry, keeping his emotions in check. "Can you help me to learn about this place?"

"I can, but not here. This world is not safe. This is the World of Dreams and sometimes nightmares are released in here," said the woman.

"How will I find you, then?" Harry asked.

"Come to the Three-Fold Land, I will awaight you there. Ask any Aiel for the Wise Woman Aviendha. They will take you to me," instructed the woman.

"Wait, are you Aviendha?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" Aviendha asked.

"Elayne has had her children. Everyone was wondering where you were and when you were going to show up," answered Harry.

"I missed it?" asked Aviendha, shocked. "I will have to leave immediatly for Caemlyn. Thank you,..."

"Harry," offered Harry.

"Yes, thank you Harry. I have To to you," suddenly Aviendha winked out, leaving Harry standing alone.

"Ok, how do I leave?" asked Harry to no one in general.

"Consentrate on your body, you'll leave her easily," said Aviendha, who had re-appeared before winking ot again.

: Harry thought of his body for a few seconds, before he found himself sitting up in bed in the waking world.

_That's better_, thought Harry, as he drifted off to sleep again.

AESSEDAIAESSEDAIAESSEDAIAESSEDAI

There's chapter four! Hope you like it!

R and R!


End file.
